


My Whole Heart Will Be Yours Forever

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just make sure you hid the ring in a good place and speak from the heart.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Whole Heart Will Be Yours Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to **itsalwaysfour** for the prompt and **spyglass** for voting for a fic concept so I didn't have to pick between them.
> 
> Title from Sara Bareilles' _I Choose You_.

Shifting forward over the edge of the table, he watches as Roy does the same and Felicity smooths out the blueprint they’re studying. Her rings catch in the light as she does and he grins.

Neither band is new, but something in him still stirs at moments like this.

When they’re completely focused on other things, but something happens—her palm presses against his, the chain around his neck snags in his hood—and they’re reminded of just what they’re forging.

“....exit to the back of the building, but then that might make it hard for Digg to provide back up; too many sight obstructions.”  

Oliver nods to the younger man, scans the map in front of him once more. “Yeah, that’s probably going to be a last ditch scenario. What about going through the skylights?”

He expects teasing from his wife, some comment about how he’s just looking for a way to slide down a zip line with her arms wrapped around him (and she wouldn’t be too far off), but he nothing comes.

Instead there’s a drawn out silence, not entirely uncomfortable because they’re a team, have been for years, but...

He tips his head towards her and finds she’s staring at Roy, her mouth turned down, nails tapping against the edge of the table in a way that tells him she’s trying to work something out.

Following her gaze, he realizes what she’s noticed.

Roy’s acting... odd...

Fidgeting in his chair, feet tapping on the leg of the table, gaze drifting restlessly between the door and the map on the table in front of them.

“Roy, what’s going on?” She shoots him a look so full of warmth that Oliver suddenly has visions of her smoothing suntan lotion over chubby arms, putting band-aids on brush burned knees, drying tears after a dropped ice cream cone; he can’t wait.

“Sorry, it’s nothing. I know better than to be distracted down here.”

“And yet...” Smiling, she suppresses a laugh as he looks to the door once more. “You definitely are.”

“Fine.” Roy groans, back bending forward as he lets his head fall against the table. “I’m going to propose to Thea and I’m starting to freak out a little bit. Ok, a lot. What if—”

“She won’t.” Felicity can’t help but laugh now, her chair spinning in a lazy circle. “Just make sure you hid the ring in a good place and speak from the heart.”

“Yeah, as long as you’re honest— Wait, what? You found your ring?”

“I... It was...” Finally, she settles for nodding her confirmation, lips pressing together as his face falls.

“Oh.”

He sighs heavily, brow furrowing, and Roy takes it as his cue to leave—he has a ring to move, after all—shaking his head as he goes.

Both Felicity and Oliver nod goodnight as he slips through the door and then she’s turning back to him, wanting to reach out to haul him to her, kiss him until his mouth is smiling against hers.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he rocks back in his chair, raises an eyebrow. “But it was in my extra pair of work boots...”

“Yeah, which I check regularly to make sure they’re intact in case you actually need them at some point; I need to know you’re protected and—”

He nods, fingers splaying across her wrist in acknowledgment of what that means, all the little ways they care of each other. “But why didn’t you say anything?”

“You wanted it to be a surprise and I was so happy to finally have it.”

“I remember.”

She smirks at his soft smile. “I never did find that cuff link I sent flying.”

“So that’s why I have an uneven number.” Laughing, he strokes his thumb down her palm before pulling her out of her seat and into his lap.

“Yep.” She grins, arms falling over his shoulders. “You know nothing else is important when _you’re_ the best surprise I ever—”

“No, _we_ are.”  

“Can’t argue with that.” Brushing her lips over his, she stands, lacing their fingers together. “Come on, let’s go up to your office. I think I still have something hidden in the filing cabinet you might like...”


End file.
